


Monopoly

by Maryse2311



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Power Outage, Short Story, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311
Summary: Theo is afraid of the dark. Liam learns this during a power outage. Liam does everything he can to make Theo feel better.AKA Liam loses at Monopoly.





	Monopoly

The power went out just as the sun dipped down and made the world dark. One minute, Liam and Theo were happily playing video games in Liam's brightly lit room, the next they were plunged into darkness. Liam smelled Theo's fear instantly. The smell made his heart ache for the Chimera. He reacted instantly, turning on the flashlight on his phone.  
Theo's pale face came into view, illuminated by the beam of bright white light. “Power must be out.” He said, trying to sound casual, irritated at best.  
Liam was not fooled, he heard Theo's hammering heartbeat and could smell the anxiety rolling off him in waves. Theo's afraid of the dark. It made sense, after spending years being tortured and mutilated by the Dread Doctors, then sent into the ground, by Liam himself. Liam's gut coiled with guilt over it. “I'll get some candles. And Monopoly. It's a tradition in this house. When there's no power, we play Monopoly.” He left his phone with Theo, not willing to part him with his only sense of security.  
A minute later, the boys were surrounded by the flickering lights of candles. They sat together on the floor, a Monopoly board between them.  
Theo still looked uneasy but smirked slightly at the board. “Let me guess,” He said. “You're playing with the puppy.”  
Liam rolled his eyes but reached for the dog anyway. “You laugh now, but I'm going to bankrupt your ass.”  
A deadly grin spread over Theo's perfect face. “Oh really, Littlewolf? Think you can?”  
Liam cringed at the nickname but celebrated the fact that Theo's heart rate had gone back to normal. “It's your roll.”

An hour passed, and Liam was eating his words, and down to fourteen dollars. He couldn't care less, with the way Theo's face was lit up as he laughed at Liam's misfortune. “Okay. Okay.” He said. “I give up. You win.”  
Theo grinned wider, “You don't look nearly as grumpy as I thought you would. I kicked your ass, and yet you're grinning like an idiot. Do you know something I don't?”  
Liam shrugged. “It's not really about winning the game. We used to play Monopoly when the power went out because I was scared of the dark. Playing with my mom and step-dad would distract me until the power came back on.” He studied Theo's face in the candlelight. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a thin line.  
“Are you implying something?” Theo's voice was cold and calculating. As if he would snap at any second.  
Liam shivered at the tone but pressed on. “You're afraid of the dark, aren't you? Your heart rate went crazy when the lights went out. And I know I'm not great at chemosignals, but I know the smell of fear.” He held Theo's intense gaze until his expression changed.  
Theo seemed to deflate. His eyes widened and he began to shake. “Don't tell anyone. Not Mason. Not Scott. Not anyone.”  
Liam nodded. “Okay.” He said softly. “Okay, I won't. Are you okay?”  
Theo nodded, then shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. “It almost hurts. The darkness, it presses on my chest and I feel like I can't breathe. Like I'm a kid again, watching my sister die. Or I'm in that damn hospital and Tara is ripping my heart, her heart, out. Over and over.”  
His voice shook violently and Liam couldn't help himself. He leaned over the forgotten board and wrapped his arms around the shaking Chimera. “It's okay. Theo, I promise I won't let you feel like that again. You are good. Intrinsically good. If your sister could see you now, she'd be so proud of you. I know I am. You've proven yourself time and time again and we all see it. Mason. Scott. Everyone. Hell, even Stiles tolerates you.” Liam chuckled softly when he felt Theo laugh lightly against him. “Okay?”  
Theo pulled away slightly to look the Beta in the eye. He smiled hesitantly. “Okay.” Then he did something that surprised both boys. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Liam's. It was brief and tasted like the chips they had just been eating, but an electric shock coursed through them.  
Liam's eyes closed involuntarily, even as Theo's lips left his. He could still feel breath on his face.  
“Intrinsically, Liam?” Theo's smug voice filled the silence. “That's a big word. Where did you hear it?”  
Liam's eyes flew open to see Theo's smirk and he blushed. “Lydia. She had to explain it to me.” He grumbled as Theo laughed at him. “Oh shut up.” He growled as he pulled Theo in for another kiss to stop him from teasing him any more. The second their lips touched, the lights flicked on.  
Theo looked up at it and grinned. “Thanks for getting me through that.”  
Liam's grin matched Theo's. “There's another storm coming next week. If we lose power again you can trust that I'll be here. And next time, I will kick your ass. Park Place will be mine.”


End file.
